


西游补记

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya





	西游补记

吴风，一个普通的来沪务工男青年。

补充一下，吴风，一个很倒霉的普通的来沪务工男青年。

他租在老租界一栋洋房的二楼，这不是那种重新修整上漆的漂亮洋房，不是，游客绝对不会到这里来，来了也不会掏出手机来拍这个墙皮都要脱了木头都要烂了的破房子。

三级楼梯可以缺两级，剩下的一级每每踩上去便发出沉重的叹息，叫吴风错觉自己是一个惨无人道的施虐者。楼梯扶手上布满虫蛀出来的洞，可以让一个密集恐惧症患者当场发作。

老式洋房的层高非常高，一层隔作两层，底下一层高，上面一层低，吴风就住在上面这一层，以他的身高站直了就头顶天花板。而且改建疑似不规范，吴风老是觉得地板不平，客厅有一个角落永远渍水。

房间特别小，二室一厅，室还不如吴风老家房子的厕所大。一八七昂藏男儿，日常在一张两米不到的小床上委屈。

之所以将吴风的租屋介绍得这么细致，是因为哪怕这间屋子又小又破，吴风依然很珍惜它。上海的房租太贵了，对半分也就是他将将能付得起。

倒霉就倒霉在，他的室友找到了女朋友，目前正在同居。虽说试行同居前室友的房间还是留着，房租也照付，但是一旦室友搬出去他就不好再找人合租了。传说这一片要拆，房东巴不得他们赶紧走。

吴风去面试一份工作没面试上，为了赶上面试还多花了二十块钱打出租车，这意味着他晚餐不能吃牛肉拉面，只能吃普通的素拉面。今晚负责打包的是老板本人而不是他请的小妹，这意味着吴风不会得到额外赠送偷偷藏在面里面的两片肉。

倒霉的普通的来沪务工男青年吴风叹了一口气，爬上吱吱呀呀的楼梯，拿出钥匙，开门。

他家闹鬼了。

屋里有一个男人。这个男人是飘着的。

比较离奇的是，他是以坐着的姿势飘着的。

再仔细看，男人屁股下面有一团白花花的东西，边沿有些许模糊。

吴风僵硬。

男人跳下来。他屁股下面的那团东西呲溜一声蹿到窗边——呲溜是吴风脑补出来的——一头撞到玻璃上，又三拱两拱，从玻璃侧面的缝隙挤出去，逸散在空气中。

啊，是一朵云。

啪，吴风把电灯按亮了。

九点到十一点电费最贵，要干什么要么赶在九点前，要么等到十一点后。

吴风要早起去便利店上货。他不能等到十一点后。赶在九点前吃完饭洗完澡看两集电视盒子里的电视剧是他养成的良好习惯。

灯光照亮男人，很年轻，装束简单，白衬衣黑裤子，就是灯光把薄薄的白衬衣照透了，透出来一臂花花绿绿的纹身。

吴风表面很镇定，内心直打摆子，是室友把哪个大佬的妞给泡了吗？

他仔细回想了一下，自己没得罪人啊？

现在便利店赠送的口香糖没货都能怪在打工仔头上了吗？

男人：你叫什么？

吴风冷静地给出答案：吴、吴风。

男人挑眉：呜呜风？

吴风：姓吴，单名一个风。

基于礼尚往来，以及对方就这么干杵在他面前令场面十分尴尬，吴风问：你姓什么？

说完想打自己嘴巴。就不能礼貌一点吗。

男人：我无性。一生无性。

吴风看他一眼，又看他一眼。

吴风想，是个男的啊。

随即顿悟是性格的性，说：不是那个性。父母给的那个姓？

男人：也无父母。

吴风想，原来是孤儿。

男人：我是灵石所化。

吴风的脑子卡壳了。

男人：我本是受天真地秀日精月华的灵石所化成的一个石猴，因机缘护送我师父由中土大唐至西方极乐世界取得真经，本来应该在如来跟前受职，但观音大士言我有一段尘缘未了，需得了断方可得正身。

吴风捕捉到了这段他没有听太懂的话里的关键字：尘缘？

男人指他。

吴风：……请问我们见过吗？

男人：也许是前世，也许是来生，我不知道。我一直在等。

吴风：请问，你等了多久？

男人：整一千三百八十年。

吴风做了一番减法，直感到一阵晕眩：就、就干等？

男人：你视时间如流水，我视时间如数沙，过去即是现在，即是未来。我等的是因果，不是时间。

好在这几年各种关于时间穿越的电影火了，相应的段子和科普在网络上十分流行，吴风勉强听懂了男人的话，意思就是他现在算是在一个平行世界里面，男人可以自由地在很多平行世界间来往，而男人在等一个东西，等到了之后回到一千三百八十年前成佛，开启另一个平行世界。

啊，可是关我屁事。吴风这样想道。

叮叮叮。设定来提醒他停止用电的闹铃响了。

吴风以迅雷不及掩耳之势关掉电灯。室内迅速陷入一片黑暗。这片黑暗让吴风恢复了冷静，他越过男人走到沙发前的茶几边盘腿坐下，打开已经有一些凉了的素拉面。

吴风：我先吃个饭，你自便。

他埋头呼噜呼噜吃面，男人站在旁边，就这么直勾勾地盯着他。

吴风实在是被盯得压力很大：请问可以不要看我吗？

男人撇开头盯着另一边的墙。但一个自称是猴子的男人面对墙壁站着不动也很诡异，吴风感到食难下咽，但还是硬吞掉所有拉面以后才去洗澡。

拿着浴巾走到一半他转回来，面色十分谄媚：那个，我叫你猴大仙行吗？

他老家爱信个狐黄白柳灰，他觉得所有动物成精都应该叫大仙。

男人：行。

吴风：能请你帮个忙吗？

猴大仙：你说。

吴风：你会发电吗？

猴大仙：电是什么？

一千三百八十年。吴风这样告诉自己，说：那你会点灯吗？

猴大仙跟着吴风来到浴室。吴风租屋里装的是淋浴，没有浴帘，安了一块毛玻璃权当是个意思。隔着毛玻璃当然看不清楚，但隔着毛玻璃看一个灿灿发光的人形电灯泡更加……不对劲。

吴风从毛玻璃后面探出半个头：猴大仙，那个，要不我还是黑着洗吧……

猴大仙从颈后一摸，拈下来一个东西。吴风怀疑是跳蚤。猴大仙吹一口气，那个东西飘飘荡荡落在洗手池上，化作一尊古色古香的铜灯盏。

好东西啊。就是不知道能不能当成古董卖。

算了，再被当成倒卖文物的抓起来。

吴风边想边迅速冲澡。猴大仙已经出去了。吴风匆匆洗完，披上浴巾出去时那尊铜灯盏跟着一起化回原形，与他一同步出浴室，飘回猴大仙颈后。

吴风站在自己的卧室门口：隔壁是我室友的房间，他最近不回来住，你可以睡那里。

补充道：不过也就这个月。

又道：用坏了东西的话最好赔偿一下……

猴大仙：我不用睡觉。

也是。

吴风：那我去睡了。

他躺在床上失眠了好一会。这过于离奇：一个自称石头化成的猴子变的男人等了一千三百八十年是为了与他了却一段尘缘好去成佛，这个男人颈后拔的毛可以变铜灯盏。

吴风想，不知道能不能变别的。

他闭上眼睛强行入睡，毕竟老板听说他迟到是因为失眠失眠是因为上述原因只会在开除他的时候额外提醒他记得吃药，然后转身在什么行业内部交流群里面说这个人有病大家不要雇他。

 

猴子跪在菩提祖师跟前。祖师说：教你姓孙。我门中有十二个字，排到你正当悟字，与你起个法名叫做孙悟空，好吗？

悟空：好。

祖师抬手招过一边侍立的道童：你来。这悟字辈悟空排最末，你排倒二，你即是他的师兄，你要关照予他。

道童凑到近前，压低声音问：师父，为什么是我啊，我还要管厨房，我很忙的。

祖师也压低声音：可是这里没别人了啊。

道童只得搓搓脸，苦恼道：好吧。

道童于是领着悟空去安顿，一路上向他介绍这仙山洞府中的种种，哪里藏得是经卷，哪里存得有宝货，上哪里出恭，去哪里修习，在哪里领一日三餐。

道童将他领到众弟子宿着的居室门口又不让他进去。

道童：你得先洗澡。

道童：你身上有跳蚤，刚才你走路的时候我看见了。

悟空：有跳蚤又如何？

道童：跳蚤会蹦到别人身上，会痒。

悟空：痒又如何？

悟空：我又不怕痒。

哪个猴的毛里没有几只跳蚤，他与群猴住在一处，身上自然也养了一窝跳蚤。他从出生便如此，不觉得有何不可以。

道童急得直跺脚：我怕！我晚上还得挨着你睡呢！

道童：反正你得洗澡。

悟空：我不会。

道童搓搓脸：罢了，我给你洗吧。

他打来几筒水，还费心烧热了，架起一只木桶将水尽数倒在里面。悟空蹲在一边看着。道童回过头来，问：你能变成人吗？

悟空：为什么要变成人？

道童：变成人好洗。

道童：我只给我弟弟洗过澡，没有给猴子洗过澡。

悟空于是摇身一变，变作一个小童的模样，比道童约摸小上一两岁。道童叫道：呀！

道童仔细端详他：你挺好看的。

猴子看人长得都差不多，这和人看猴子长得都差不多是一个道理。悟空并不能够判断自己长得好不好看，他也不能够看到自己的样貌，但道童的眼里有一道他的倒影，悟空仔细端详，是一个人的模样。

他刚化成人，光溜溜的一身。道童指着木桶：你快坐进去。

悟空跃入木桶，热水哗一声涌出去好大一片。

道童捋起袖子，拿着一块布在他身上搓，搓下来的泥一片片浮在水里。道童又叫他把胳膊等处抬起来搓他不容易碰到的部分。

他被搓得发红，道童又洗他的头发，拿皂角洗了一遍又一遍，然后告诉他：你待着，我去去就来。

道童端来一盆新的热水，并一块干净的巾子与一套衣服。道童要他站出来，用热水将他冲净，用巾子将他拭干，又为他套上衣服。

道童很满意：怎么样，舒服吧？

悟空生平第一次穿上衣物，觉得不如赤裸或披着毛皮自在，束手束脚：我不喜欢。

道童：习惯就好了。你要修行，修行就要当人，当人就要穿衣服。

道童：也要洗澡。

他将悟空领去居室，指着顶墙的两张竹塌：你睡在那里，你旁边就是我，再往旁边是诸位师兄。

说完了又道：好了你去罢。一日三餐按时放饭，我管厨房，你记得来。

到了饭点道童却没有看到悟空。他怕悟空不吃饭，也怕悟空瞎跑又沾了一身跳蚤白费他的水和柴火，一路找到后山，见到悟空背上背着一捆柴，正蹲在一棵桃树上吃桃。

道童：悟空，你下来，别吃桃了，厨房放饭了！

悟空全然不理。

道童威逼利诱皆不成，只好回去找祖师。祖师吃饱了饭正在抠鼻屎，说：你管他作甚。

道童：那桃树不是咱们的，是山下的果农种的。

祖师：山下果农与我相熟，不碍事。

道童：与您相熟的那位故身都有百余年了，如今是他的孙子的孙子管事，可烦着我们呢。

祖师：瞧你说得，不就是几个桃吗？

道童：他把树吃空了。

祖师：都吃空了，管也无用。

道童：今天吃桃顶一顿饱，明天呢？后天呢？山上只这么一棵桃树，他只吃桃岂不是要饿死吗？

祖师：我明白了。

道童仰着脸。

祖师：你真的很爱操心。

祖师一翻身装作打盹，还发出非常假的鼾声。

道童无奈。第二天到了饭点果然又不见悟空，他循着找到后山去，悟空正在桃树上抓着树枝挑挑捡捡，能吃的桃都被吃掉了，树下散着好多桃核。

道童：悟空，跟我回去吧，厨房的饭也很好吃。

悟空依然不理。

道童：好吧，我承认不是那么好吃。

道童：但是也不难吃啊。

再转天他特地端了一份饭菜过来：你饿了吧？饿了可以吃这个。

悟空仍然不理。

再转天道童没辙了。神仙当然能饥餐清风，渴饮露水，但悟空不是神仙，肚子饿得咕咕叫呢。

道童只好在树下坐着，也不管悟空理不理他了，一个人叨叨：你说你，师父给你起个什么名字不好，偏偏叫空，悟空悟空，悟得一场空，可不是落得肚子空空吗？

又说：也不只你。我的名字也不好。风有什么可悟的。

又说：师父说我凡心太重，断不了尘缘，得大道是没有指望了，修成地仙顶天了。

又说：给我起名叫风，是因为风无定性，恰如我修行的意志不够坚定。

又说：因为我根本不想修仙啊。我家七个孩子，正数倒数我都排老四，爹不疼娘不爱。那次恰巧师父去东海赴宴归来，路过我家时见我父亲溺水便救了他一命，又说我有仙缘，我娘赶紧收拾东西让师父把我领走了。

沉默了一会，又说：也不是不疼爱我吧，送我的时候我娘抱着我哭了，边哭边往我怀里塞了两个饼。但是她把我的名字叫错了。

又说：我来山上两百年，他们早就死了。我原来叫什么，连我自己都不记得了。

又说：其实我挺想他们的。

他爱操心，师兄们动不动把事情推给他，每天忙得没时间想这些也没时间和人聊天。悟空不答，他刚好吐尽了衷肠，觉得神清气爽，又空空落落，忆起他父亲打渔时爱唱的那些歌，便信口唱来。

青芦笋，水荇芽，菱角鸡头更可夸。娇藕老莲芹叶嫩，慈姑茭白鸟英花。

香椿叶，黄楝芽，竹笋山茶更可夸。紫李红桃梅杏熟，甜梨酸枣木樨花。

鱼多又货长安市，换得香醴吃个醉。蓑衣当被卧秋江，鼾鼾睡，无忧虑，不恋人间荣与贵。

将钱沽酒随心快，瓦钵磁瓯殊自在。酕醄醉了卧松阴，无挂碍，无利害，不管人间兴与败。

忽然听到枝叶响动，悟空从树上探出头来，问他：真的有那么好吃吗？

问的是他唱的歌里提到的东西，是一些山货渔获。道童说：我没有全部吃过。

道童：不过厨房有一些，你要吃吗？

从此悟空肯去厨房领饭了，道童特别有成就感。但悟空喜欢在他做饭的时候盯着他，这让他压力很大。

 

吴风当天下午轮空。上午打工的便利店正好处理了一批要过期的便当，他抢到了好几盒，打个包拎着兴冲冲往家走。

到了家门口想起家里有个猴大仙，步伐变得略沉重。

打开门，猴大仙果然和昨天一样在半空中浮着。白天太阳好，他屁股底下那团云还显得白白软软略有一些可爱。

吴风进了厨房，又闪出半个身体：猴大仙，你吃东西吗？

猴大仙摇头。

吴风也就是一问。他还怀疑过猴大仙是不是一个思路特别缜密装备特别高科技的小偷，或者是一个从精神病院逃出来的病人，或者是电视台的整蛊节目。但他又觉得自己实在没什么可偷的，精神病人是自己得病，不可能让他一起得病，如果真的是整蛊，那整蛊得这么真他就认了吧。

他在厨房剥自己顺便从要收摊的菜农那里买的包菜。猴大仙飘到厨房门口，也不说话，就看着他。

吴风剥了半个包菜，剩下半个拿超市买东西剩的塑料袋装好系紧放进冰箱里。包菜叶子洗净入水烫软再取出沥干，剩下的热水拿速食汤包打了个蛋花汤。

吴风又用微波炉热了一盒猪排饭。营养很均衡，配比很完美。

猪排饭加川烫包菜加速食紫菜蛋花汤的香味飘荡在屋中，猴大仙的鼻子动了动，显然在嗅味道。

吴风出于礼貌询问：你要不要来点？

猴大仙：不用。

说着，肚子叫了一声。

吴风：……

出家人应该不食荤腥吧？他在带回来一堆便当里面挑挑拣拣找了一盒沙拉很多的，咬咬牙，推到猴大仙面前。

猴大仙飘开：不用你操心。

下午吴风就知道为什么了。

他正抱着电脑在客厅蹭楼下店铺的WiFi上网，门铃忽然响了。吴风怕是推销报纸的，也怕是房东上门暗示他搬走，立刻屏息静气，结果没防住猴大仙飘过去把门给打开了。

门口站了一个年轻人。

装束打扮和猴大仙一模一样，抱着一只纸袋，走进来招呼都不打就把纸袋往沙发上一扔，纸袋口没扎好，掉出来几只桃子，圆咕隆咚的落在沙发上乱滚。

年轻人向猴大仙打招呼：大师兄。

猴大仙对吴风介绍：这是我三师弟。

年轻人进来时的动作让吴风觉得他粗鲁，说话却又很有礼貌：你好，我姓沙。

吴风犹豫着叫：沙大仙？

沙大仙点点头：桃子给你送到，总共二十四个，你省着吃，蟠桃园那一千二百株桃树自被你吃空后就结了这么几个果，还是看师父的面子才给你的。

一千二百株。吴风听到这个数字又心梗了一下，幸亏猴大仙不要他供养，不然光吃就把他吃穷了。

……不吃他也很穷就是了。

猴大仙随便应了两声，飘过去抓起一个桃在身上擦了擦就塞进嘴里。桃子汁水四溅，室内飘散出一股异香，吴风的口水像瀑布一样哗哗淌。

他盯着猴大仙嘴边的桃，视线又慢慢移动到身后的沙发，上面的桃子在阳光下伸着亮晶晶的绒毛。

沙大仙：这个桃子你不能吃的。

吴风心有不甘，眼睛被胶水黏在桃子上。

沙大仙：要有那个福分的才能吃，福分不够天打雷劈，你不信你可以试。

吴风收回视线。算了，松露鹅肝他一样馋，一样吃不到，松露鹅肝还就是个贵呢。

吴风盘算，晚上要不叫上室友去烤个肉？

沙大仙告辞走了，猴大仙很快吃完拳头大的一个桃，吃完了还舔手上的汁水。汁水流到了他的袖口里面，他就把袖口解开顺着手臂一路舔下去，露出纹身，原来是佛像。

吴风：要不我给你打点水洗洗？

吴风打了一盆水，还很慷慨，是一盆热水。

他递给猴大仙一块毛巾，猴大仙将毛巾浸湿，再拧干，贴着手臂用力地搓，吴风真怕他把纹身搓掉了。

吴风：你平时只吃桃吗？

猴大仙：以前也吃别的。

猴大仙：也吃过人。

吴风双腿颤抖着往后退了一步。

猴大仙：当时我是妖怪，人于我同蛇虫鼠蚁之类没有分别。

吴风：……嗯啊。

猴大仙一摆头，忽然变出一脸绒毛，埋在绒毛下的一双眼睛金光焰焰。

吴风吓得差点叫出来。

猴大仙：当时我就长这个样子。

他再一摆头，由云上下来，变出一身金冠金甲云履，冠上一对凤翅，飒飒抖动。

猴大仙：也有这个样子。

又一摆头，换一身虎皮衣裙，头顶箍了一个金箍。

猴大仙：也有这个样子。

还是一摆头，吴风视线往下看，看到五六岁一个挺可爱的小孩，圆脸，圆眼睛，脸上就透着机灵劲，向他伸出手。

吴风平时走在路上看见猫狗就忍不住要去摸一摸，看见可爱的小孩就忍不住要多看两眼，这么可爱的一个小孩伸手要抱，他当然立刻就抱起来。

抱起来了才想起这是谁。

可是吴风也不敢把小孩扔了，看着这道童打扮的小孩和自己脸对脸地说：也有这个样子。

说完，小孩挣脱他的怀抱跃到半空。云迅速飞过去接住，猴大仙落回云上，已经恢复了原本的模样。

下午接下来的时间吴风都是在煎熬中度过的。一方面，桃子的香甜气味深深地刻印在了他的脑海中，曾经沧海难为水，他很难不对沙发上剩下的桃子产生非分之想。另一方面，一个吃人的石猴变的人正和他处在同一屋檐下，这和被人扔进动物园狮虎馆的感觉肖似，狮子老虎可以说自己吃素，但这对于当事人来说并没有什么卵用。

他一边馋，一边害怕，一边发微信约室友晚上出来吃烤肉。

到了约好的时间他立刻出门，假装并不是逃出来的。外面的街上飘着一股临街住户做饭的油烟味和开始出摊的小食档里面传出来的香味，不高档，腻，但是闻起来有一种踏实的感觉。

吴风一路走一路吸着人间烟火。室友带女朋友一起来，吴风和他这个女朋友不熟，有点尴尬，三人坐下以后叫了啤酒开始烤肉。吴风有心要说家里来了猴大仙的事，看了正在用手机刷某大热电视剧最新剧透的室友女朋友一眼又觉得算了。

吃饱喝足，吴风正想着怎么再拖一会时间，他好更晚点回去，免得面对猴大仙，几个小混混打扮的人拖着棍棒从远处走来，一看就来者不善。

小混混越走越近，眼看是冲着他们来的。

周围几桌食客纷纷避走，吴风也很想走，但室友已经抄起一只啤酒瓶将女友护在身后。

室友：她已经和你分手了！

小混混为首的那个讪笑：娟娟，你告诉他我们分手了没有。

室友的女朋友缩在他背后瑟瑟发抖。

这使室友更加平添一股没来由的豪气，大吼：有什么冲我来！

吴风只好也抄起一只啤酒瓶站起来。

他个高，目标大，体魄结实，看起来能打，马上就被好几个小混混锁定为头号殴打对象，眼神绕着他打转。

从吴风身后冒出来一个人。

猴大仙拎着一只黑黢黢的铁棍：要上一起上。

他面相狠戾，一边袖子又挽起来露出一整只花臂，一时间谁都摸不清他的来头，都以为是对面的。

只有吴风知道他是谁。吴风现在不怕混混了，更怕自己作为闹市吃人事件的目击者登上社会新闻。

猴大仙举起铁棍。

一个声音破空而来：你要死啊！

只见远处驶来一辆车，驾车的是一男子，夜风吹乱他的额发，露出一张端正俊秀的面容，白衬衣在风中猎猎，更显得他与这闹市的格格不入，超凡脱俗，声先至，人后到，端的是白衣如雪，来去如风。

他后面还坐着一个，再往后面站了一个，三个人压得一辆小功率的电动摩托车吭哧吭哧好半天驶不到近前。那个站着的先跳下去，那个坐着的又跳下去，最后只有那个驾车的把车缓缓开到对峙着的两拨人面前刹住，下车劈头盖脸骂猴大仙：麻批是要你来成佛，不是他妈的要你来造杀孽的！

猴大仙翻白眼，铁棍抡起来往肩上一扛：不打死不就行了。

驾车的男子：你棍子都掏出来了你能不打死吗？哪一次不是老子叫你下手轻一点你他妈一棍子下去把人砸成肉饼！？

猴大仙：你管我。

驾车的男子：你以为我愿意管你，你当初莫巴着我叫师父，看我管不管你。

猴大仙：嗤。

驾车的男子：哟吼，到了西天尾巴抖起来了是不是？以为没有紧箍老子搞不动你是不是？

二人争吵激烈，剩下室友与女友及几个小混混傻愣愣面对面站着。

只吴风认出那个原本坐在车上又跳下去的是沙大仙，悄悄移出战局凑到沙大仙身边。

沙大仙看起来是一个知书达礼的文明人，吴风觉得比较有安全感。

吴风：那是你们的师父？

沙大仙点头：其实我师父和我大师兄感情最好，他们就是喜欢吵。

吴风犹豫了一下：我能问你个事吗？

沙大仙：问。

吴风：你师兄说他吃过人，可你们不是出家人吗？

沙大仙：这有什么可奇怪的。

沙大仙：我也吃过人。

说着朝旁边夜市的摊子里努嘴：老朱也吃过人。

又朝着电动车努嘴：小白也吃过人。大概吃过吧。

沙大仙：你听过，放下屠刀，立地成佛吗？

沙大仙：你觉得只要放下屠刀的都能成佛吗？

吴风还深陷在在场共有三人（疑）一车吃过人的纷乱思绪当中，并没有空思考沙大仙的这句话是什么意思。忽然从夜市众多小摊中奔出一个显眼的高个子，一样白衣黑裤，就是长得有一点混血的感觉，手持数支烤豆皮及夜市中姐姐妹妹塞给他的烤包菜烤玉米等物朝争吵中的二人奔去。

吴风的目光跟着移过去，看到猴大仙与驾车的男子在烧烤面前偃旗息鼓。猴大仙还让了比较大的那一串烤豆皮给驾车的男子。

沙大仙：只有我师父没吃过人。

沙大仙：他本就是个人。

吴风想，那他一定是个狠人。

 

悟空从祖师那里学了修道的心法，三年后便开始学七十二般变化，又三年，学会了腾云驾雾。

道童很沮丧。他来了二百多年了还在每天修心法。他因此失眠，偷偷去找祖师：师父，你说我是不是不适合修仙。

祖师：你是挺不适合的。

道童：哎。我知道。猴比人，气死人。

祖师：你可不要这么想，他其实是不如你的。

道童：因为我有腮帮子他没有吗？

他想悟空变成人的时候腮帮子挺鼓的啊？

祖师：我胡乱说来哄他的话你也信？

道童：师父，有的时候我觉得你很坏。

祖师：嘿嘿。

祖师：他是受天真地秀日精月华的一块灵石所化，自开天辟地以来便有，算起来活了不知有多少年月，你才几岁？

祖师敲敲道童的头，又说：他是混沌的一团灵气，又有了灵性，继而又有了灵智。修仙讲究无为而无不为，阴阳相济，流转不停，正和混沌之相。而你天生是个人，自降生便有个阴阳之别，知道这世上有什么善恶、曲直、是非之分，不若他浑然无知，是以修习法术，他比之你更能够领悟。

道童泄气：那还做人干什么，都去做猴子好了。

祖师：非也非也。你只看到他修习法术修得快。你当做神仙全都是凭法术吗？你以为天上的仙班都是打出来的吗？先不说他以畜类修行得历经天雷、阴火、赑风三灾，为师且问你，阴阳不分，何以相济？浑浑噩噩，可是太极？

道童被问得一楞一楞的，垂头丧气：我读书少。

祖师：乖，你去把藏经阁扫了吧。

这只是一桩烦心事。道童的另一桩烦心事是悟空那个偷桃的毛病一直没有改掉，连续七年把后山的那棵桃树吃得干干净净。

山下的果农已经不只一次找上门抱怨。道童每一次都去赔礼道歉。他们有一库的宝物，但是都不能拿出来，否则宝物离了山便会现出宝气引来祸端。山下的人大约知道宝物，许多次说话时不禁露出贪婪神色。

道童将平时采择药材熬成的药拿到山下换米面蔬菜等物，路上被果农家的人堵到打了一顿。

他卧床不起，师门全体因此绝食一天。

悟空蹲在他旁边的那张竹塌上托着腮看他。

悟空：你为什么不打回去？

道童哼哼：打之不过，何必自讨苦吃。

悟空不信。道童的法术是不如他，难道还治不了几个乡野村夫吗？

道童：哎，我是修行之人，法术怎么能对着普通人用呢？这与武功高手不轻易同人比试拳脚是一个道理。

悟空：桃子吃完了。

道童：嗯。

悟空又说了一次：桃子吃完了。

道童想我知道啊，我被打的由头不就是这个吗？

悟空：桃子吃完了，你快点好起来。

道童的思绪很复杂，有一部分是感动，感动于他这么多年坚持开小灶喂食悟空终于喂出了一些对自己手艺的肯定，有一部分是难过，难过于自己修仙不见什么成就，成就全在做饭上，还有一部分是感慨，感慨于就算这样他还是很高兴。

他很高兴，轻声唤悟空：悟空，你靠过来点。

他本来只是想叫悟空靠近一点，谁料悟空直接挤占了他的床铺，在他身侧窝成一团。

悟空毛茸茸的脑袋凑在他怀里，他试着伸手搂住，问悟空：你觉得什么最好吃？除了桃子以外。

悟空在他怀里砸吧嘴：人。

道童心里激灵一声，还是搂着悟空睡去了。

第二天醒来时他怀里是空的，伤已经痊愈，他便爬起来去做饭。

挑水，洗米，生灶，炊饭。

道童将饭菜端去给祖师，磨蹭了半天不肯走。

道童：师父……

祖师埋头吃饭。

道童：……悟空吃过人。

祖师打个饱嗝：你随我上山之前可曾食过荤腥？

道童想了想。他家虽穷，过年炖一条肉还是舍得的，平时他爹打来的鱼也常留些给他们添菜。

道童：食过。

祖师：那不就是了。他又不是人。

道童：可是……吃人……

祖师：我晓得。你是人，当然觉得吃人可怖。哪怕不是人，因为万物修行都得先化成人，故觉得吃人的罪孽最重。

祖师：他是开天辟地时便有的一股清浊不分的混沌气，清气可以上升，浊气可以下降，就如他可以得道，也可以入魔，其念只在一瞬，要等到由那混沌中生出一点心性，他便就有了路途。至于混沌时做的事，算不得数的。

祖师：还是你害怕？

道童想了想：也没有吧。

道童吃完饭去劈柴，柴是悟空砍回来的。

道童边劈边问悟空：你现在还想吃人吗？

悟空摇头：不想。

道童：为什么？

悟空：不饿。

到下次道童下山采购，悟空坚持要跟着，道童拗不过他就带着他一起去了。

两人半路又遇上果农家的那帮人，这次还带了棍棒等等武器。进路后路皆被堵住，悟空忽然摇身一变，变作一只巨猿，口中呼啸，目射金光，寒牙洌洌，张开血盆大的一张口，吓得果农家的人拔腿就跑。

道童：行了，悟空，他们都跑了，你快变回来吧。

悟空变回小道童模样，背上背着道童刚才买的米，打了个哈欠。

回到山上，祖师难得站在洞府门口迎接。

祖师对悟空说：你走吧。

道童赶忙拉着悟空跪下：师父，悟空只是想帮我。

祖师摇头：他今日吓了那些人一遭，那些人改日必定要上门来寻仇，如此无止无休。

道童：叫我去应付就行了，悟空没有做错什么。

道童：只望师父恕罪。

祖师叹息：我不罪你，但只是你去吧。

悟空：师父，教我往哪里去？

祖师：你从哪里来，便从哪里去就是了。

悟空：我自东胜神州傲来国花果山水帘洞来的。

祖师：你快回去，全你性命；若在此间，断然不可。

悟空谢了，抽身，捻个诀，径回东胜。

留道童流了两大泡眼泪。

祖师：哎，你起来吧。

祖师：你同我怄什么气呢？

道童仍跪着不肯起身，也不肯说话。

祖师只好与他道破：我并不是怪他惹祸，也不是怕他牵累我，实是他再居于我洞府中只会招来更多嗔怨，我怕他的一腔混沌因这嗔怨被种进魔心，到时候入了魔，岂不是一场罪孽。

道童还是不说话。

祖师：你若不舍，可以去点化于他。

道童：如何点化？

祖师：助他成佛。

 

道童：师父，我们不是修道的吗？

祖师笑抚他颅顶：乖，剃个头吧。

道童抱着脑袋落荒而逃。

 

狠人向吴风一一介绍自己的几个徒弟。

指斯文的小眼睛：这是我三徒弟，沙悟净。

吴风：沙大仙。

指高个帅哥：这是我二徒弟，猪悟能。

吴风：朱大仙。

指猴大仙：这是我大徒弟，孙悟空。

吴风：原来你姓孙啊？

自己捏个手印：阿弥陀佛，贫僧唐三藏。

吴风：唐大师。

猴大仙：凭什么你叫他大师，叫我们大仙？

因为他正经起来最有得道高人的气质啊。吴风敢想不敢说。一桌五人三人尝过人肉，他简直想抱住唐大师的大腿不放。

几人正在一家火锅店里。吴风的室友坚持要请猴大仙一行人吃饭以示感激，他自己又要忙着安慰女朋友，就将这个重担嘱托给了吴风，许诺改天微信转账。

吴风只好将几位大仙大师邀请到这家火锅店来。落座后服务员过来点单，唐大师道：清汤，素锅底，不要油，葱姜蒜一律不放，放了不给钱。

猴大仙仍然露着那条花臂，四人加上吴风俨然一个流氓团伙，服务员小妹敢怒不敢言，忍不住吐槽：上一盆清水算了。

朱大仙拍手：好啊！

很快锅底和菜码都上来了。菜码全是素的，唐大师念一声佛号：贫僧不客气了。

四人如风卷残云，吃得盘空碗空，吃得邻桌的客人忍不住频频回头。吴风在烤肉摊子上就吃饱了，现在敬陪末座，只能负责露出善意的笑容。

吃完唐大师最先抬头，一抹嘴：靠，好久没吃得这么爽了。

吴风要掏手机结账。朱大仙拿了一根牙签在剔牙，拦他：莫急莫急。

之前在烤肉摊上堵人的混混带着十好几个新面孔气势汹汹走来。

唐大师对猴大仙说：你莫用棍子啊。

说罢提起一条板凳拎着朝混混砸过去。

吴风抱头躲闪，心里盘算要赔多少钱。沙大仙蹲在他旁边，说：不用慌，不会让你赔钱的。

沙大仙果然是斯文人。旁边另三个已经和混混打成一团了，朱大仙拿着一个搪瓷的杯子箍住一个人的脑袋猛敲，那个人可能会被一个杯子开瓢。

再看猴大仙，赤手空拳，一拳一个。

最狠的是唐大师，一板凳下去砸出十好几颗带血肉的牙。

吴风喃喃：出家人……

沙大仙冷哼：你以为出家人是靠慈悲为怀行走江湖的吗？

说着一个混混蹿到他们面前，高举一支铁条，将要砸下。沙大仙随手一捞，不知道谁带了一个园艺用的那种小耙子掉在了地上，被他捡在了手里，耙子还是塑料做的。

沙大仙挥手，靶子撕下数条皮肉，溅出的血全喷在沙大仙脸上。沙大仙的皮肤很白，映衬得血迹愈发鲜艳。

挨了一耙的混混抱着腿惨叫倒地，吴风看得心惊肉跳。

沙大仙带着一脸血迹微笑：没事。老朱教过我，他是专业的。

沙大仙远远地冲这里叫：老沙，有没有趁手的兵刃快借我一样！

沙大仙将小耙子扔过去：用这个！

朱大仙：好嘞！

便扔掉搪瓷杯子，将那耙子舞得虎虎生风，无人敢近前。

小混混们大败而逃，唐大师去赔偿店里的损失。吴风眼见他掏出一台iPhone，还是最新款的。

猴大仙不知什么时候站到吴风身侧：太白金星说有手机方便。

吴风：你怎么不用？

猴大仙：用不上，到时候我就走了。

这个时候是什么时候却始终悬而未决。吴风想猴大仙来了之后除了看他吃饭，吃饭给他看，给他在浴室里点灯，打架之外没有做别的。这样也能成佛吗？

他连着几天被猴大仙及一行人占据注意力，忘记了自己最近正在走霉运，火锅店斗殴的第二天起来才收到手机上的台风预警。

上班当然不用上班，也拿不到这一天的工资。

吴风愁啊：我要是能成佛就好了。

成了佛一定有仙露琼浆可以饮，有鲜花瓜果可以吃，不用每天奔波到死只为了解决一食一宿。

猴大仙：你想成佛吗？

吴风吓了一跳。猴大仙浮在客厅里，屁股下面垫着那团云。

吴风走到客厅窗边。要说这栋破房子有什么好那就是四周围的房子都同样破，没有高楼大厦，住二楼也有很好的视线。

他远远望见天边有一大堆翻卷着的浓密乌云，手机收到的预警已经升级成了警报，台风会登陆。

吴风：成佛不好吗？

猴大仙：成佛没有不好。

猴大仙：也没有好。

吴风：那你为什么要成佛？

猴大仙没有答，而是抬起头也看着窗外。

他和吴风看的是同一个地方，但是吴风觉得他和自己看的不是同一个东西。

吴风：你在看什么？

猴大仙：龙王布雨。

猴大仙：是一场大雨。

山呼海啸，地动山摇，如泼天，要叫生灵涂炭的一场大雨。

他并不清楚现在的人怎么防雨。

吴风感叹：简直就像世界末日一样。

感叹完还笑了，窗玻璃映出来他微笑的样子，敛眉，低眼。

猴大仙：你笑什么？

吴风：没什么，就是想起来以前看到过一条匿名的问题，问，如果明天就是世界末日而你死可以拯救世界，你愿不愿意牺牲？

吴风：我愿意。

猴大仙：为什么？

猴大仙：这世上的大半你不识得，识得的小半中又有大半与你毫无干系，剩下的又有不少怨恨于你。

好比昨天那十几个找茬的混混。

猴大仙：为什么要牺牲自己？

他真的不明白。他对这个世界无憎恨，但也无爱惜，诸行无常，佛不就是这么说的吗？

吴风回头看他。光线昏暗，房东怕出事故又把租屋的电给断了，只有外面透进来一些隐约的光亮，照亮他面前站着的这个人一点暧昧的轮廓。

吴风看他，看他的鼻，他的眼，他借着一点光也会略变亮一些的颧骨，他的莫名神色，他不明白，这种不明白让吴风觉得很可爱。

他的心里涌起许多对这个人的喜爱之情，不知道从哪里来的。

是风在动，旗在动，还是心在动？

 

悟空回到水帘洞中重新披挂做了他猴子猴孙们的大王，不久大闹龙宫抢得如意金箍棒与一身金冠金甲云履，又不久强闯地府从生死簿上将自己的名字划去。他还想划去另一个人的名字，可他不记得那个人叫什么。连那个人自己都不记得自己叫什么。

他因这一番折腾被招上天庭去做了个弼马温，过几日知道弼马温是个养马的微末官职又反出天庭，二次封了他做齐天大圣，却因为他偷吃仙桃搅乱蟠桃大会，又偷吃了许多九转金丹，搅得天庭大乱，便被奉旨擒走，在太上老君的炼丹炉里炼出了火眼金睛，后如来一掌将他压在五指山下，他早已打得快意，闹得癫狂，心智愈发混沌，观音许他五百年后随高僧去西天取经，他当作过耳的烟云，早先在灵台方寸山拜师学艺的种种也快记不得了，仿佛要回到自灵石中初脱胎时的那种昏蒙。

他被压在山下的山洞里，只露得出一个头接住从上面洞口漏下来的天光与雨水。他的头上生满了苔藓，耳中长出了薜萝，脸陷在青草之中，满是泥垢，只剩眼睛还偶尔转动，显得是个活物而非一块长得十分古怪的石头。

这附近的居民多半知道这里有座突然降下的山，山下压着个怪物。怪物动不了，却能够目露金灿灿凶光，村妇们便吓唬小孩，不听话，再不听话山下的怪物飞出来把你吃了，吓得小孩们哇哇大哭。

这一日，山下来了一个道士。

这个道士很有本事，帮着附近的居民做了许多事。他不要报酬，只要支付他瓜果蔬菜，不借宿，而是镇日坐在山洞的洞口边。

他往山洞里扔这些食物，边扔边说：虽说如来让土地给你铁丸铜汁做饮食，你那么挑嘴，想来应该吃不惯。这些也不是太好，你将就吃吧。

洞中的猴子嗅到一股香气，他十分喜爱这股香气，努力伸直脖子将那样香甜的东西咬住，咀嚼。

道士：你一点没变。

第二日道士又来：对不起，今天没有桃子。

他将今日得到的瓜果蔬菜一样样投入洞口。猴子没有闻到昨天那么香的味道，但是也有好几个很香的，他一一咬住吃净。

如是数日，道士每天都来喂猴子吃东西，一边喂一边聊天。猴子当然不会回答，好在道士早就习惯了，自顾自能说上许久。

说的却不是道家教义，也不是佛经，尽是他这些年的见闻，其中有许多鸡毛蒜皮的事，什么回家了一趟，沧海桑田，老家被湖淹了，什么竹笋与香椿可以同做一道菜。

道士：你走后倒是也来了几个师弟。出门游历的，算上师弟，我是最没出息的一个。师父说我顶天能修成个地仙，他一定也没想到我连人仙都只修了一半。

道士：哎，我本来就不想修仙，这些年四处寻你，更加想不起来要修行。我去花果山，谁料你到天庭去当差，好不容易你回来，又和天兵天将打起来，我哪有那个本事挤进去。

道士：再得到你的消息，得知你已经被压在了这座山下。我揭不了山上压帖，但土地予我方便，准许我代他履行职责。你放心吧，明天我还会来的。

猴子恍若未闻。

又过了好几日。

道士：悟空。

猴子翻翻眼睛，朝上望去。

道士欢喜：你记起自己的名字了！

猴子的眼睛又低垂。

不知几载寒暑，道士天天坐在洞口叨叨，饶猴子真是个石头也被叨出茧子来了，这一日终于忍不住开口：你怎么又来了。

他太久没开口说话，声音粗砺沙哑，怪腔怪调。

道士：你认得我？

猴子：不认得。

道士：你认得我，你会想起来的。

过了数十年，道士正在洞口边上边剥核桃边唱歌，忽然听到猴子说：是你啊。

道士笑眯眯：对，是我。

猴子：你怎么来了？

道士：我来找你。

猴子：找我做什么？

道士：吃核桃吗？

他往洞口里扔核桃，偶尔有几个扔不准砸到了猴子的脸。

道士瑟缩：哎，练了快一百年了还是这个准头。

道士：我可能就是干什么都不行吧。

猴子其实不介意，正把满口的核桃嚼得生香。

道士时常在，偶尔不在就是办事去了。他代行土地职责，土地要管的事他就要管，又值着兵荒马乱的年月，他要办的事其实不少。

连着好几日道士没有来。猴子心中烦躁，待听到动静，脱口而出：你跑到哪里去了？

道士：有一支残兵……

道士：哎，不说了，麻烦死了。谁叫我只是个修了一半的人仙，年纪也大了，不然不会让他们这么嚣张。

道士：虽说脸上看不出来，修人仙就是有这个好处。

道士：你还记得我长得什么样子吗？

猴子想了好久，想得日月不知道更替了几轮，暑热换做了凉风，才说：不记得了。

道士的声音听来疲惫：那便不记得吧。

道士：正好，我这狼狈的样子也不要叫你看到。

猴子：你不是会法术吗？

道士轻笑：哪能用法术对付普通人。

道士：不过我的法术也只是一些微末的本事。哎，我本来就不想修仙。

约摸是这一年过完，道士开始成天对着猴子叨叨取经的事，观音大士的那几句话他一天能重复八百遍，猴子觉得自己现在就能挣脱五行山把他掐死。

他又挣脱不了，只好说：知道了，知道了，别念了，烦死了。

道士还是不放心：你可得记得啊。

道士：别……别几天听不到就忘在脑后。

道士：你要记得，你叫孙悟空，是天地灵气所化的一只石猴，你在灵台方寸山学过艺，菩提祖师是你的师父，你还有个同字辈的师兄，就是我。后来你回到东胜神州你的老家花果山，因搅扰天宫安宁被佛祖一掌扣在此处，直到一位取经人来，你要拜他为师，护送他去西天极乐，便可以修得正果，脱身成佛。你记住了吗？

他又讲了一遍。猴子想把他咬死。

再后来，他慢慢地就不讲了，也不怎么说话了。猴子不能每天吃到瓜果蔬菜，只好饮一些铜汁嚼一些铁丸作数。

道士终于又说话，声音沙哑得几乎似是另外的人，但猴子知道是他，因为他又说了一遍那段话：你要记得，你叫孙悟空，……，便可以修得正果，脱身成佛。

猴子仰起脸，但洞口是直上直下的，他看不到道士。

猴子：为什么要成佛？

他想着这件事，为什么呢？以前他从来没有想过，这一时他开始想了起来。

道士却没有答他。

猴子：你想成佛吗？

道士：我想。

猴子：为什么？

猴子：你不是不想修仙吗，为什么想成佛呢？

他没有得到答案。

猴子：为什么？

再也没有人说话了。

猴子只听到一个声音消失，好久以后他才明白那是人呼吸的声音。一个东西从洞口落下来，猴子习惯性地拿口去接，那个东西的准头却不好，没有落在他口里，却落在了他眼角，温温热热，顺着他的鼻梁倏地滑下去，再就没有了。

猴子想：这是什么？

猴子又想：我叫孙悟空，是天地灵气所化的一只石猴，我在灵台方寸山学过艺，菩提祖师是我的师父，我还有个同字辈的师兄。后来我回到东胜神州我的老家花果山，因搅扰天宫安宁被佛祖一掌扣在此处，直到一位取经人来，我要拜他为师，护送他去西天极乐，便可以修得正果，脱身成佛。

猴子又想：我为什么要成佛？

猴子又想：那个东西是什么？

猴子又想：我叫孙悟空……

十年，洞口外坐着的躯体销尽血肉变作一具枯骨。再十年，枯骨被风吹出裂痕，哗啦倒地破碎散落。再十年，骨殖尽被吹成齑粉。再十年，皆随风而散，不知去处。

猴子不知道。他一直在想。

他想：我叫孙悟空，是天地灵气所化的一只石猴，我在灵台方寸山学过艺，菩提祖师是我的师父。后来我回到东胜神州我的老家花果山，因搅扰天宫安宁被佛祖一掌扣在此处，直到一位取经人来，我要拜他为师，护送他去西天极乐，便可以修得正果，脱身成佛。

他又想：我为什么要成佛？

他又想：那个东西是什么？

他又想：我叫孙悟空……

他想啊想，想啊想，逐渐淡忘了一些事，只记得：我叫孙悟空，是天地灵气所化的一只石猴，因搅扰天宫安宁被佛祖一掌扣在此处，直到一位取经人来，我要拜他为师，护送他去西天极乐，便可以修得正果，脱身成佛。

待一日，一僧人行至半山，只听得山脚下叫喊如雷道：我师父来也！我师父来也！

 

悟空：你靠过来点。

吴风明明特别怕他，心里头又觉得不能够更喜欢他了，靠过去。悟空跳下云走到沙发边，外面阴云密布，他屁股下的那团云无处可去，瞅着悟空坐下的功夫又钻到他屁股下面。

悟空盘着腿，拍拍自己膝盖：过来。

吴风竟然就乖乖地躺上去。吴风啊吴风，你真是一个毫无原则的男人。

他枕着悟空的腿，悟空坐着一团云，云下面是吴风从街上捡回来的破沙发。

悟空伸手，捋着吴风的头发一点一点梳开。

吴风怀疑这是类似猴子会互相抓跳蚤的一种本能动作，反正他被梳得很舒服，头皮麻麻痒痒，昏昏欲睡。

忽然听到悟空问：为什么？

吴风勉强仰起脸：什么？

悟空：你的答案，为什么？

吴风回想了一会才想起来。其实他当时那么答是出于一种朴素的计算，世界末日他肯定也活不了，既然都是活不了，为什么不选择牺牲呢？起码还能救人。

吴风：世界太大了，就说上海吧。

吴风：我喜欢上海，虽然上海好像不怎么喜欢我。不，上海根本不知道我是谁。

吴风：但我喜欢它啊。不是我死了能救它我才选择死，而是因为我会选择死，一开始我才会是那个能救它的人。

悟空：互为因果。

吴风：你说得对。

他舒服得都没边了，觉得这是自己人生迄今为止最幸福的一刻。

悟空的手热热的，贴着他的头皮。

悟空低下头。室内无光，他的眼睛却是亮的，吴风从那双金色眼睛里看见了自己，宛如坠进了金色的莲花。

悟空：为什么？

吴风：因为你。

 

何谓佛？

是知执着而不执着。是遍观世间万相而不着相。是明知苦海无涯，依然愿意普度众生。

 

你想成佛吗？

我想。

为什么？

 

我愿成佛。

我愿成佛度你。

 

悟空在吴风的眼睛里看见了自己的模样，那不是他第一次化为人时落进他人眼中的模样，那就是他的模样。

大千世界，映照己身。

他忽然懂得除了诸行无常，还有诸法无我。一切皆是我，一切皆非我，因有我，而无我。

我即众生，众生即佛。度我即是度你。度你即是度我。

一时天上奏响玄歌妙乐，咏哦无量神章，落下八景鸾舆并九华宝盖，其中一座金色莲台，散着仙花，覆着真香，青鸾舞，彩凤鸣，迎接行者，归往极乐。

悟空在那莲台上闭目垂头，一点金光从他眼角滴出，滑落至颌。

这一滴泪曾由那个洞口落进一颗石头做的心里，熔化了戾气，呵护了心智，又过了一千三百八十年，才从那片混沌中滋养出丁点佛性，瞬间生出菩提树，涤荡昏蒙，浣尽浑浊，结出一颗清净澄澈的佛心，余下这滴泪，带着一点未尽的尘缘，终于又落回到吴风脸上。

泪滴自吴风紧闭的眼角坠下，金粉销尽，随着那金色身影一道散作无踪，满室寂静，空无一物。

 

吴风不知不觉在沙发上睡了一下午，醒过来的时候腰酸腿疼，浑身不是滋味。

他还老觉得发生过点什么，但确实什么都没发生。

 

缘生缘灭，弹指须臾。

 

普通的来沪务工男青年吴风终于走到了霉运的尽头。

他的室友决定和现在的女朋友同居，为此他愿意赔偿吴风两个月房租，虽然不久之后这两个月房租就被收回房子的房东强行拿去做了房子的折旧费。室友的女朋友帮吴风找了一处新的合租房，位置比较偏僻，但是空间更大，房租也更便宜，吴风很满意。

他叫了几个关系好的朋友来帮他搬家。旧室友也在其中，分外卖力，结果中途扭到了肩膀。

有人吐槽啊：你当你是三头六臂的孙悟空啊！

吴风一楞。

马上又有人吐槽：那是哪吒。

吴风：你们知道孙悟空？

几人纷纷回头对他报以诡异的眼神。

吴风一拍脑袋，怎么会有人不知道孙悟空呢？他觉得所有会说中国话的人都知道孙悟空。

不久之后有一部很有名的西游题材电影重新做了高清数码版在电影院上映，吴风和朋友一道去凑热闹。这部电影没几个人没看过，大家的重点多半是听那几句名台词，吴风却怅然若失。

看完电影已近午夜，几个人去旁边的麦当劳里坐坐，吴风谈起了自己的观后感，说沙和尚不够白，猪八戒不够帅，唐僧不够狠，整体而言，不够朋克。

旁边一桌的人出言嘲讽：年轻人多读读书吧！

吴风的朋友骂回去：就你有文化！

吴风还真就回去熬夜把《西游记》看完了，当读到“——孙悟空，汝因大闹天宫，吾以甚深法力，压在五行山下，幸天灾满足，归于释道；且喜汝隐恶扬善，在途中炼魔降怪有功，全终全始，加升大职正果，汝为斗战胜佛。”。

他忽然心中涌动，有点东西要出来又出不来，只好走到外面阳台上点了根烟。胸口连着喉头翻腾，他的眼睛却是干涸的，仰头看到满天星光，无边无际，尽是人间。

 

> “……——孙悟空，汝因大闹天宫，吾以甚深法力，压在五行山下，幸天灾满足，归于释道；且喜汝隐恶扬善，在途中炼魔降怪有功，全终全始，加升大职正果，汝为斗战胜佛。……
> 
> “……如是等一切世界诸佛：
> 
> 愿以此功德，庄严佛净土。
> 
> 上报四重恩，下济三途苦。
> 
> 若有见闻者，悉发菩提心。
> 
> 同生极乐国，尽报此一身。
> 
> 十三方世一切佛，诸尊菩萨摩诃萨，摩诃般若波罗蜜。
> 
>  
> 
> 《西游记》至此终。”


End file.
